Can't Get Any Worse Than This
by Angel Ally
Summary: As part of a student trust project, Professor Dumbledore locks in a room two representatives from each house together for a week to ensure friendship and awareness throughout Hogwarts. And thats where things go horribly wrong ... Chapter 4 Now Up
1. The Student Trust Programme

*Can't Get Any Worse Than This - By Angel Ally*  
  
*Summary: As part of a student trust project, Professor Dumbledore locks in a room two representatives from each house together for a week to ensure friendship and awareness throughout Hogwarts. And thats where things go horribly wrong ...*  
  
*Draco*  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned the key in the lock of the Room of Requirement. I was dreading it. Locked in a room with some stupid mudbloods and half-bloods? It was my worst nightmare come true.  
  
The door opened, and the stupid Muggle loving fool shoved us in. Hannah Abbot clung to him, the thought of being locked in with me and the other nobodys too tormenting for her. I privately agreed. It was terrible.  
  
It had started a week ago, when Dumbledore and the ministry lunatics formed the Student Trust Project to try and calm the rants between pureblood, mudbloods, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dumbledore had searched files with our head of houses to try to work out which students had a grudge between them. And here we were, as a result of yet another pointless experiment.  
  
I felt two hands give me a hard push through the door into the currently empty room. The filthy mudblood Hermione Granger was curled up in a corner, eying me with fear. Since last term when she had been nearly killed by my father and a group of Death Eaters, her fear of me had increased rapidly. Potter had his wand clenched in his hand, occasionly giving Dumbledore looks of pleading. It was a pathetic sight.  
  
Life was going to be hard.  
  
There was a loud screech from behind us as the other soppy students were thrown in. The door slammed shut and the clunk of the key turning in the lock could be heard. Then ...  
  
Silence.  
  
And here I realised, I was locked in a room with some of my worst enemies. Maybe a bit of fun wouldn't hurt ...  
  
Authors Note: Okay ... was that alright? I mean, I could do better, but I wanted to make it rather short, you get what I mean? Anyway, I'll accept reviews to suggest what Draco's bit of fun may be. So please review? Por favor?  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	2. The Thoughts of Miss Granger

*Can't Get Any Worse Than This - By Angel Ally*  
  
*Summary: As part of a student trust project, Professor Dumbledore locks in a room two representatives from each house together for a week to ensure friendship and awareness throughout Hogwarts. And thats where things go horribly wrong ...*  
  
*Hermione*  
  
Draco kept looking over at me, smiling in that chilling way that sends a shiver down your spine. He was plotting something. I just knew it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had only just left, and already Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw were sobbing. It was tormentingly tragic, being locked up with your worst enemies for a week as part of this STUDENT TRUST PROGRAMME. I put that in capital letters to show my anger. And its a lot of anger. Another of FUDGE'S ridiculous, scheming ideas. He'd be making Galleons from this project, while we wasted away into nothingness.  
  
Seriously, I thought Dumbledore had been possesed. I mean, his rapidly increasing resistance towards the Ministry was obviously not working with this crazy new scheme. There was something up. I may seem far-fetched, but I'm positive.  
  
Dracos calm yet scary grin wa floating into the corners of my eyes each time I blinked. What the hec was he so happy about? He hates me and Harry just as much as we hate him, yet here he was smiling like he was he was over the moon! And why was he grinning at ME? 


	3. Confession to Harry

*Can't Get Any Worse Than This - By Angel Ally*  
  
*Summary: As part of a student trust project, Professor Dumbledore locks in a room two representatives from each house together for a week to ensure friendship and awareness throughout Hogwarts. And thats where things go horribly wrong ...*  
  
*Harry*  
  
I can't believe that I am saying this, but I will never forgive Dumbledore. Locking me and Hermione up with Malfoy? His nerve!  
  
It's been a day since we were trapped up in the Room of Requirement, and me and Ernie Macmillian were already noticing strange things about the rich, blonde snob who strutted around happily. He was always looking at Hermione, with this knowing , cheesy grin with made it seem as though he was up to something.  
  
See, this whole Hermione/Draco buisness started on our first night here together. Dumbledore had cast a spell on the room so that we didn't get all we desired, and seeing as we all wanted a bed, there ended up four beds and a sleeping bag on the floor in the corner. Seeing as everyone thinks I'm a physco nowadays, I got a bed to myself. Showy Miss Clearwater snatched the sleeping bag. That left Hermione, Hannah Abbot, Parvati's sister Padma, Ernie and Draco.   
  
Due to obvious reasons, we put Padma in with Hannah, and Ernie got his own bed - so Draco and Hermione had to share. And it was terrible. She moaned, cried, shivered and kept looking a Draco as though she was scared of him. Which she is, because one of his fathers fellow Death Eaters tried to kill her the previous year.  
  
And then it was night, and Hermione got changed into her nightdress and sat on the floor. Malfoy was continuesly watching her, as though daring my friend to come into bed. And thats all I knew then until tiredness overtoke me and I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up to find Hermione shivering in the corner, looking scared. Her hair was a total mess, and she was eying Draco wearily. I wasn't too sure anymore. What could Draco be doing to Hermione that would frighten her?  
  
And then it hit me. He wouldn't ... he couldn't ... it was too disgusting ...  
  
*  
  
Now we know the truth.  
  
This morning Hermione came over to me and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "We need to talk, Harry. NOW." I just stared as a secret anti-chamber appered beside us. I'd forgotten that this was the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione led me in, and locked the door behind us. "Harry," she stammered, "It's ... D .. Draco."  
  
"What has he done?" I replied desperatly, shaking her slighty, "Whats he done to you? He hasn't ..."  
  
She nodded. 


	4. The Kiss

*Can't Get Any Worse Than This - By Angel Ally*  
  
*Summary: As part of a student trust project, Professor Dumbledore locks in a room two representatives from each house together for a week to ensure friendship and awareness throughout Hogwarts. And thats where things go horribly wrong ...*  
  
A/N : Thanks to all That Have Reviewed, Special Thanx to:  
  
three-days-grace : Sure, I'll try to make Draco nicer if I can, what with the way the plots going ...  
  
wildchartermage : Lets Just say you're on the right lines ...  
  
Princess of Darkness6 : Ahhh ... but that would be oh too obvious!  
  
three-days-grace (Again) : Well, When I said it was set in the third year, I suddenly thought, who said Penelope Clearwater was in the same year as Percy? If she was a Fifth Year when Perce was a Seventh, then the fact that Hermione was nearly killed is in a chapter in Book 5, so this Story is mild OOTP spoiler ...  
  
*Draco*  
  
I Stared as a small tray with eight cups of soup upon it was shoved under the door. Why did they torture us?  
  
It was our third day of Life together, and already the others were going out of their minds. The Ravenclaws had attempted to cheer up the Hufflepuff's by performing a Visionelefious Charm to create a projection on the blank wall, but it soon dissapeared, and ever since the service around here has worsened.  
  
As of the first night, Granger had been very cautious. I wondered if the tablets in my trunk would help ..  
  
That night, as Granger stationed herself a good metre and a half away from me, I reached into my suitcase and recovered the small pack of muggle tablets I had found in a Illegal Muggle store. I still wasn't totally sure about what they were, but if it helped the scare her, it would be extremely useful and wouldn't be a waste of the millions of muggle currency that my house-elf Millie had sneaked from the cellar at the Manor.  
  
Hermione watched me wide-eyed as I ripped of the top and picked up a small, powdery pill.   
  
"What are those?" She whispered, her voice croaky.  
  
I glanced up, "Beats me, Mudblood. I just know they may have a use." Her huge brown eyes, if possible, got even larger. She looked at the box closely, trying to identify them, but she didn't suceed.  
  
"What are you going to do with those, you filthy git?" she snarled, and then instantly put her hands over her mouth, "Sorry." she muttered in apology.  
  
I was shocked. She was actually standing up for herself. That handn't happened yet. Mind you, she didn't really know what was happening to her.  
  
I handed her the small tablet and a glass of water. She looked at it closely, and then through it across the room. It hit that tart Pansy Parkinson on the head (who was sleeping on the floor) and rolled out of sight.  
  
"Great," I groaned. It was a waste of expensive produce, "But not to worry, Hermione. Have another."  
  
She turned to look at me, and I shoved the tablet down her throat. She coughed and spluttered, her eyes watering, and snatched the glass of water from me and gulped it down to wash away the taste. She immediatly feel unconcious. I pulled her closer ...  
  
At least, I thought she was unconcious.  
  
*Hermione*  
  
I awoke on our fourth morning to find an odd sensation in my throat. That worm Malfoys hand was resting over my hair. I shook him off. He was sick.  
  
I glanced out of the window, and relised the odd taste swishing through my mouth. The room that had appeared when I had confessed what Draco was doing to Harry was still there. I slipped inside, and dragged in Malfoy as he walked past to collect his porridge.  
  
"What, Herm?" he coughed; I released his collar.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" I demanded, "Doing the dirty, giving me mints ..."  
  
"Mints?" Echoed Malfoy, looking dazed. My temper rose. He was bluffing.  
  
"Yes, mints! I'm allergic to them! I could have gone into a coma or collapsed or ... or ..."  
  
"Those tablets were mints?"  
  
I looked at him. Honestly, I actually belived him. "I thought they were drugs." he continued, and sighed, "Herm, I am really sorry."  
  
I glared at him, "Will you stop calling me that?"  
  
"I have rights, don't I?"  
  
"Even Harry doesn't ..." I broke off, looking at the expression of disgust that had overtaken Malfoys confused face.  
  
"Can't you just forget about that ... that ..." he demanded angrily.  
  
"Why should I? We're friends, and thats all ... don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Why can't I? Harry this, Harry that, can't you ever think about ME for a change?"  
  
I stopped thinking up cruel retorts. "You? Why would I be thinking about you?"  
  
"Because .. well ... here ..." murmed Draco, his face looming closer ...  
  
He kissed me. All went peaceful for a few moments ... It felt so good ...  
  
And then there was a flash and my eyes blurred as daylight streamed in. I refocused my eyes, my lips still attached to Draco's.   
  
Harry froze in the doorway. 


End file.
